Nicole
Nicole is one of the main characters in Savestate. ''She is a red merle Australian Sheard, who isn't into videogames quite as much as Kade. General Information Nicole is a red merle Australian Shepherd and sister to Kade. She’s well read and often keeps to herself, which has led her to develop a more cynical view on the world. Nicole is very strong willed and short to express her opinions. She can be easily agitated by Kade's antics, though she responds with physical force. But despite her aggresive behaviour she has a sweet spot for cute things, as shown on multiple occasions. History ''At first, Nicole questioned Kade about uploading Pokemon to the server. She later went with him to the mall to get a PS4, and cheered him up after none were available. She then took him in a perfume store, where he fainted from fumes. She filmed this and Kade made her play Superman 64 for revenge. When they inherited the house of late Uncle Scooby, she tried to get him away from a garage sale they found on the way. When they got the house, Nicole first saw Harvey, and got the fuse box working. She went shopping later and ran out of gas causing Rick to come to her rescue. Once they got home, Kade took out his contacts, and finally saw Harvey. They discovered ROB was possessed, but then Nicole got possessed by that spirit. After Kade and Rick used a necronomic spell to flush the evil spirit out of Nicole, the spirit then inhabited the Ness, a dragon plush toy. Later, they babysat Chris and Claire and then got sucked into watching football. That summer, they went to the beach, and she was hit on by a life guard. She tried to play board games with Harvey and Ness, but that failed. He teased Kade about meeting Riley. She caught several Pokemon in Pokemon Go from the couch to Kade's dismay. She met Riley and went to a Japanese festival. She tried to help Kade find a perfect gift for Riley. She went with everyone to an arcade for New Years. Relationships Kade Kade is Nicole's younger twin brother, and they get along just as siblings do. Nicole is slightly abusive, but in the end she does care about him, she is just easily annoyed. Rick Rick is Nicole's childhood friend. They appear to be really friendly with each other, both a little annoyed by Kade's over zealous behaviour with videogames. Trivia *Nicole is based on Mandy ''the pet of Tim Weeks. **Nicole wears a carrot charm on her collar, this is a reference to ''Mandy, who's favorite dogtoy is a plush carrot. *When off-panel her speech-bubbles are colored red. *Nicole is named after the character of the same name from the Sonic satAM TV show. *In AMA number 2, Nicole responded to Nicole X Rick shippers by saying that they are wrong.She then patted Rick on the head, calling him a great friend. *She once decided to turn a Dragonite plush into a robot flying monster plush. *Whenever Kade mentions Riley, Nicole makes a "stupid shark face" and jokes about Kade liking Riley. Category:Characters Category:Gamers Category:Female Characters Category:Dogs Category:Merle Australian Shepherds Category:Major Characters Category:Members of Kade and Nicole's Family Category:Mammals